Silver Iris
by Grnblue
Summary: In this story the powerpuffs do not have any powers. They have an almost normal life except for the fact that they work for a secret agency. The girls are considered among the best agents, and have succeded in accomplishing all their missions. But will the girls succeed in keeping three boys safe? Original pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon they all belong to Craig McCracken.

In this story the Powepuffs, and Rowdyruffs do not have powers and they live in Townsville, and go to highschool there.

The girls work for a secret agency for teenagers named "Silver Iris".They go to Townsville High.

The boys are rich, and they're the sons of the renown scientist Jojo.

They go to a boarder school in the outskirts of Townsville named "Willow Woods Institute".

Powerpuffs

Blossom Anabel Utonium=Agent "A"

She is 18 years old,5.8 feet tall,has bubblegum pink eyes, and silky straight auburn red hair that reaches her waist that she always keeps in a ponytail .Blossom has pale white skin,a few freckles on her face,and a ballerina body.

During Missions

Blossom wears an all black spy outfit(like black widow).She also wears a raccoon like mask that hides her weapons are two guns,two small daggers and a boken.

She is the best at tactics,hacking systems,setting traps and is the leader of the team so she has to be calm,collected, and also think fast in dangerous situations.

Blossom has a strong sense of duty, and of keeping everybody safe.

On normal days

Blossom loves to read,and to take pictures.

When not on a mission Blossom reads books to children at the local public library, and also takes pictures for the local newspaper she works at.

Blossom plans studying to be a Neourologist.

Buttercup Olivia Utonium=Agent "O"

She is 18 years old, 5.8 feet tall,has jade green eyes,and beautiful glossy raven black hair that is in a short asymetric bob cut.

Butterrcup has milky white skin, and an athletic body.

During Missions

Buttercup wears an all black outfit just like Blossom,and a black mask that covers all her face(like catwomen but without the cat ears).

Her weapons are her precious katana,shurinkens, and nunchucks.

She is the best at martial arts, and hand on hand combat out of the three.

She is always ready to fight,she is not very patient, but is willing to risk her life for the people she cares for, especially her sisters.

On normal days

Buttercup loves her motorcycle and takes very good care of it.

When not on a mission Buttercup loves to play sports specially soccer, but also likes to go with her sisters to the movies.

She is also great at dancing many different genres from hip hop to ballet.

She loves to fix motorcycles, watch wrestleling ,and loves the cooking channel.

Buttercup plans to enroll in a career involved in robotics.

Bubbles Gwendolyn Utonium = Agent "G"

She is 18 years old, 5.6 feet tall,has baby blue eyes,and has luscious goldish blonde her that is put up into two low curly pigtails tied up with aqua blue ribbbons.

Bubbles has sunkissed skin, and a gymnaist body.

During Missions

Bubbles wears the same outfit as Buttercup, but her outfit has a black cape that covers her head, and she also wears a bandana that covers her mouth and nose so you can only see her eyes.

Her weapons are bow and arrow,a laso and gas bombs.

She is the most agile and fast out of the three. She is the best at negotiating with people,luring the bad guys in, and going undercover.

Bubbles is the sweetest of all, keeps the team united when things go bad, and is very vicious when fighting for her sisters.

On normal days

Bubbles loves animals has a german shepherd named Angel who was a police dog and was rescued by Bubbles when it was wounded.

Bubbles cured him, and now they are inseparable.

When not on a mission she volunteers at the animal shelter, and takes care of the animals.

She also loves to paint and go to the park, or just be surrounded by nature.

Bubbles plans to be a veterinarian.

Boys

Brick Christopher Jojo

Brick is 18 years old and 6.2 feet and is the oldest of the three by minutes.

He has ruby red eyes and copper red hair styled into a shag with a red cap put backwards.

Brick likes to dress with red dressing shirts,plaid shirts,jeans,and red converse(He dresses like a hipster .Sorry I'm not good at describing how guys dress :c)

Brick is the leader and keeps his brothers from commiting stupid things specially Butch who doesn't really like to follow rules,

Brick resents his father for not being with him, and his brothers for long periods of time.

Brick is in the swimming team at school,and also in the science club.

She really likes to read, and study, and is better in academics than his brothers.

He plans on studying to become a scientist just like his father.

Butch Jacob Jojo

Butch is 18 years old and 6.2 feet and is the second oldest.

He has emerald green eyes and short choppy black hair that is spiked.

He likes to wear ripped off jeans,green t-shirts, black/green vans and he sometimes wears a black beanie(He dresses like a skater).

Butch is kind of like the rebel of the three who ends in troublesome situations.

He is always fighting with his brothers, but is also very protective of them.

Butch is in the soccer team from school, and also in the hip hop may not look like it but Butch is great in math.

He loves skateboards, and motorcycles, and likes to repair.

He plans on pursuing a career on business.

Boomer Harry Jojo

Boomer is 18 years old and 6.2 feet tall.

He is the youngest of the three, and that is why he gets teased by his brothers well mostly by Butch.

He has ocean blue eyes, and curly golden messy curtained hair.

He wears blue polo shirts or just t-shirts,jeans and nikes.

Boomer is the must calm of the three, and he gets annoyed when Brick and Butch argue because he has to intervene, and put everyone in their place (he is a little bit scary when that happens).

Boomer is also affected by his father not being there, but doesnt show it as much as his brothers.

Bommer is in the baseball team and in the drama club.

He is very artistic and likes to paint landscapes, and play the saxophone.

Boomer has a black husky dog named Ella who is very energetic.

He is great in english and history class, but horrible in math.

Boomer plans on studying to become an actor someday.

 **Miscellaneous**

Buttercup is a great cook.

Blossom is great at basketball, and is in the basketball team.

Bubbles is great at videogames.

Brick really likes/loves chocolate.

Butch is afraid of clowns.

Boomer likes to collect "trash"as Butch calls it.(Boomer collects anything he likes or finds)

Here it is how the characters on the story will be like.I hope you like the story.


	2. Chapter 2:The mission

**Chapter 1: Mission  
**

Okay here is my first chapter. I hope you like it, and so the story starts :)

I do not own the powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon they belong to Craig McCracken

No one's pov

In an office room in Townsville's cityhall there where three young 18 year-old girls.

The eldest of them Blossom Utonium was sitting down in a brown chair patiently waiting for the person who would talk to them.

Buttercup the second oldest on the other hand, was walking back and forth around the room growing impatient.

Bubbles the youngest one, was looking at the aquarium near the window admiring the colorful clown fish in it.

"Oh my god how much longer do we have to wait for that man to come!", Buttercup yelled breaking the silence of the room, and frightening the poor fish.

"Be patient sister you know how it is. I'm sure there must be reason for this delay", Blossom said calmly.

"But we been waiting here for more than an hour", Butttercup said annoyed.

"Blossom is right you know the major is a little bit how can I say …",Bubbles said thoughtfully

"Hopeless?", Buttercup offered.

"Well...yeah I guess" Bubbles said still looking at the fish.

"I don't understand. Why didnt Ms Kean just tell us what our mission was at the agency?",Buttercup said exasperated.

"Well, Buttercup she seemed to be in a hurry when she sent us here",The red haired sister answered.

Buttercup just sighed... and suddendly a lady around her 50's wearing a red dress came in to the office with some papers.

It was Ms. Bellum the Mayor's assistant.

"Sorry to keep you waiting girls the mayor had a little problem with the info for the mission, but everything is alright now", Ms Bellum said apologetically.

"Finally! Sheesh let me guess he spilled pickled water on the computer, and it's now ruined", said Buttercup annoyed.

"Buttercup!",scolded Blossom.

"What?",asked Buttercup innocently

"Lets hear what Ms Bellum has to say", Blossom said eyeing Buttercup.

Ms Bellum cleared her throat..."Anyways since the mayor will not be able to be here, I will tell you what your mission will be",Ms Bellum said looking at the three girls.

"There is a group of three boys that need to be protected by you.

They are the sons of a very important scientist who was shot yesterday just when he was about to reveal his lifetime work.

He is alive, but in critical condition.

The boys are in Hawaii right now, and have no idea of what happened.

Your mission will be to retrieve the boys and...",

"Woah! you mean that we will be going Hawaii? Awesome!", said Buttercup excitedly interrupting Ms Bellum.

"Really that is great! Blossom do you remember last year we wanted to go, but then we got that mission, and we canceled plans" Bubbles said with a sad face.

"Yeah,it would be great to finally visit Hawaii, but we first have to accomplish the mission", Blossom said.

Ms bellum cleared her throat,... "like I was saying these boys are in Hawaii right now, and their lives are at risk.

Your mission is to first find the boys, and secondly bring them safely to the agency.

You girls know the rest.

Here are the files with photos, and info about them", Ms Bellum said smiling.

"Now I need to run to the mayor before he does something else.. go to go", Ms Bellum said in a hurry.

The girls stayed silent for a few minutes

Blossom got the red file,Buttercup the forest green one, and Bubbles the blue one.

After reading the files..

"Are you ready girls?", Blossom inquired

"Of course!", Buttercup replied

"Always!", Bubbles chimed in

"Ok lets roll!", Blossom said and the girls left for Hawaii.

 ** _Meanwhile with the boys_**

"Oh man, this is great dad is awesome for sending us to this paradise", a black haired boy named Butch said.

"Yeah, I know all the girls,the sun, the beach, and the drinks", said a blond boy named Boomer drinking from a coconut.

"C'mon knuckleheads it's just so that we wouldnt bother him with his work" ,the red headed boy named Brick said rolling his eyes.

"C'mon ginger don't be a partypooper",Butch said grinning.

"Yeah, just enjoy this paradise", Boomer said looking relaxed laying down in a chair.

"What are you doing with that iphone anyways? just leave that thing already" Butch said annoyed

"For your information, I am looking for attractions we can enjoy later" answered Brick rolling his eyes.

"ooh", said butch

"...but I am also worried because dad hasn't sent any emails", Brick said looking concerned.

"But you just said he sent us here, so we wouldn't bother him", said boomer confused.

"yeah, I know, but something doesn't seem right", replied Brick worried.

"Whatever dudes I'm going to the beach see ya!", Butch said waving, and walking away.

"Hey! wait for me Butch", said Boomer running towards Butch.

"God...give me patience to tolerate these knuckleheads", Brick sighed.

And so Brick was left alone at the pools in the hotel.

 _to be continued..._

 _So this all for now_

 _Sorry if the chapter was too short.  
_

 _Okay so what will happen next. How are the girls gonna meet the boys? All will be known in the next chapter._

 _Thank you for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3:Girl Trouble

Chapter 3:Girl Trouble

I do not own the powerpuffs or any characters related to the cartoon.

They all belong to Craig McCracken.

 _Brick's pov_

Brick was now sitting down in a chair relaxing listening to some music with his eyes was glad to be in silence,just feeling the breeze on his face.

He was wearing sunglasses,a red muscle shirt, and black and red shorts.

It was now 5 o' clock pm, and it was almost sunset.

He felt a shadow block the sun, and he opened his eyes to say go away. Until he saw it was a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair wearing an orange beach dress.

"Hi", she said with a smile.

"Hi", said Brick surprised.

"My name is Alana", the girl said.

"Mine's Brick nice to meet you?",Brick said .

"Nice to meet you Brick",she said grinning.

"Do you know where this place is?",she said as she handed a note to Brick.

"It's because I was invited to a party,but I don't know where it is",the girl said sad.

"Yeah of course just follow me I know where the party will be", Brick said standing up.

"Oh thank you so much!" the girl said happily.

After walking for some time they finally arrived to the place, but there wasn't a single soul there.

"Hmm weird why aren't there any people here?", Brick said turning around.

The girl had a gun and was pointing it at Brick.

"Hey what's wrong", asked Brick surprised.

"Sorry pretty boy, but work is work", said the girl with a grin as she took off her wig to reveal long copper red hair.

"My name isn't Alana by the way I'm Beserk",she said wickedly.

"Wait! I can pay you more for my life",Brick said trying to persuade the red head.

"I dont think so! take him boys", Berserk commanded then a bunch of men dressed as ninjas came out of nowhere.

No,I'm serious how much do you want me to pay you? Brick asked confidently.

"Ha ha ha sorry boy, but it wouldn't be smart to betray the person I work for"Berserk said.

Suddendly a shot was heard...

"You got to be kidding me!",Berserk cursed.

 _Butch's pov_

Butch was walking around the beach trying to lose Boomer, and looking for something interesting.

 _Sorry bro I don't want you to take all the girls he thought when suddendly something hit him on the head._

"Hey! could you pass me the ball?", asked a girl with white hair styled in a pixie cut.

Butch turned around, and was mesmerized by the girl." Here you go", he said

The girl was wearing light blue shorts,and a green tank top.

"Thank you",the girl smiled.

"Would you like to play", she asked

"Yeah", he said way to fast.

"What's your name by the way?",she asked.

"My name is Butch and yours?",he asked

"My name is Helen", she said

After playing for some time it was about 5 o' clock pm.

Butch was pretty tired,but didn't want to show it.

"You look tired" Helen said concerned.

"Hey!I know lets go have a drink I know a place where they make great drinks",she said happily.

"Ok", said Butch.

 _Minutes later.._

After walking for sometime, and into a dark alley Butch was worried.

"Hey I don't think they make drinks here" Butch said with a grin.

"You're right mister", she said with an evil smile taking out a gun.

"Woah, woah woah! what's wrong with you babe?", Butch said surprised.

"It's not personal your cute, and all but..

You're more useful dead than alive", she said with a smug grin.

"Hey! Helen I think we should talk this over", Butch said looking panicked

"No we can't, and my name is Brute", she said annoyed

"Come out guys lets take him to the boss", Brute commanded

"No don't dare to touch me", Butch said kicking, and punching some of the henchmen.

"C'mon don't make my job harder", Brute said looking at her nails.

Suddendly a shurinken came flying, and it almost hit Brute on the chest.

Brute caught the shurinken in the air, and saw it had a green iris engraved in it.

"What the ...I know you're there come out, and face me", said Brute enraged.

Boomer's pov

Boomer was walking around looking for Butch with no avail.

 _Where could Butch be he thought._

Then he saw butch playing beach ball with some girl.

"Oh! he is there with a girl I know where I'm not wanted" he said sadly.

"Well I might as well look around" he said all cheered up.

Boomer went walking for some time,got into a tourist bus, and arrived at a waterfall.

"Wow! this place is beautiful. I should go tell Brick and Butch about it..",he said

Then he heard someone yelling.

"Help please!", Boomer ran towards the voice, and saw a girl on the ground.

"Could you help me please?I think I hurt my ankle", said a girl with long black straight hair.

"Ok take my hand"Boomer said.

Boomer took the girl bridal style.

"Thank you so much,you're so nice", the girl said smiling.

"Does it hurt a lot ?I can take you to a hospital",Boomer offered.

"What's your name?",the girl asked.

"Boomer, and yours?", He asked.

"Hannah",she said.

"Nice to meet you Hannah",Boomer said smiling.

Boomer walked with the girl on his arms for some time when suddendly some ninja came out the bushes. The girl took out a gun, and jumped away from Boomer.

"What your not hurt", asked Boomer feeling betrayed.

Hahaha! I think you should be more careful of who you help blondie", the girl said laughing.

"Hey don't call me blondie",Boomer said angrily.

"Ha ha ha ha you are funny too bad I have to kill you", she smiled wide like the grinch.

"Why?", asked Boomer creeped out by her grin.

"Let's just say...some people want you dead", she said simply.

"My name isn't Hannah by the way, I'm Brat", she said with a grin.

"C'mon guys lets take him", Brat commanded

Then an arrow came flying between Boomer, and Brat.

Look for the intruder! I hate when they interrupt my job!", barked Brat irritated.

 _to be continued..._

Poor boys they are in trouble now for being nice:(.Those powerpunks are very sneaky.  


Will the girls be able to save them?

Thanks for reading :) and don't forget to review.  



	4. Chapter 4:Rescue and the Powerpuffs

**Chapter 4:Rescue and Powerpuffs**

 **Okay this is my fourth chapter! yay.**

 **I think this one has a little bit more action, and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I do not own the Powerpuffs or any of the characters related to the cartoon as they all belong to Craig McCracken.**

 _ **Blossom's pov**_

When me, and my sisters got to Hawaii we went to the hotel the boys were staying at.

After checking in we dressed in our mission clothes, and gathered in our room to plan the mission.

"Ok, first we locate the boys, and then we take them to a desolated place",Blossom stated.

"Keep your communicators on so we can contact eachother, and call if there's any trouble",Blossom said looking at her sisters.

"Okay girls time to split up, and look for the boys",Blossom high fived her sisters.

"Yes ma'm I need to find this guy to finish this quickly", said Buttercup determined.

"Ok girls lets go",Bubbles said.

When my sisters left I went outside, and started to track Brick's cellphone.

After some minutes I could finally get a signal, and saw a little red dot on my tracker screen.

I headed towards the direction the signal came from, and I finally arrived to some old isolated building.

Suddendly, I saw a bunch of men,Brick, and some unknown girl.

 _"Wait! is that Beserk"_ Blossom thought.

 _"Okay this is going to be harder than I thought.I might as well present myself"_ Blossom resolved.

Blossom shot her gun, made herself visible,and took out her boken.

As soon as the men saw her they started to attack her.

Blossom started to defeat the men with only her boken.

One after the other the opponents fell to the ground unconscious.

 _After some minutes..._

"My, my, my if it isn't for one of the powderpuffs",Berserk said smirking.

"Are you here to save prettyboy", Berserk asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes, that is what I intend to do indeed", replied Blossom determined.

"And for that you defeated all my men", Berserk said angry

Brick was staring surprised,and couldn't move because he was all tied up.

"If you want him you have to fight", said Berserk taking out a sword.

"I'm ready", said Blossom taking out her boken.

"Nice broomstick ",Berserk said laughing.

Berserk ran towards Blossom ready to attack.

 ** _Bricks pov_**

While the girls were fighting Brick was triyng to escape by untying his hands, and failling to do so.

 _These people are crazy I better get out of here fast_ he tought.

Brick suddendly saw Beserk running towards him with her sword ready to slice him.

This is the end he thought, but when he opened his eyes;He saw Berserk unconscious on the floor.

The mysterious person in black had hit Berserk on the head with the boken.

"Never touch my hair again", said the person angrily at the girl on the ground.

"Are you okay?", the person asked concerned.

"I think I am", he said

 _I better not mess with this people_ Brick tought

"Who are you?" he asked.

"It's a long story that I will explain later, but first we gotta get out of here",the person said taking out some device

"Yes,agent G everything went as planned,

Tell agent O we'll gather at the place",the person said ending the communication.

The person in black offered a hand to Brick

 _I guess its better if I trust this person for now he tought._

"Okay", he said as he took the mysterious person's hand.

 _ **Buttercup's pov**_

After leaving the hotel, I looked for clues on the whereabouts of that guy, so I took out the tracking device.

It took some time to finally catch the cellphone signal ,so I got on my motorcycle, and headed towards the destined location.

I arrived at the entrance of an alley,and it was quiet... too quiet.

I stopped when I saw that guy being taken down by some men.I also saw my worst enemy; Brute.

Even though she was dressed up I could tell it was her.

"This is going to be a pain,... well it's always a pain when Brute is involved",Buttercup thought as she threw a shuriken at her enemy.

"I know you are there come out, and face me", Brute said.

Buttercup came out of the shadows with her nunchucks in hand, the men attacked her, but she defetead them all.

 _After just a minute..._

"Well it took you long enough to defeat them", Brute said unimpressed.

"Yeah, yeah we both know why I am here give me that boy, and I might go easy on you", said Buttercup with a sly grin.

"Hahaha yeah right it will not be that easy", Brute said smirking

"Okay! if you say so" said Buttercup taking out her nunchucks

"Lets see what you're made of little flower", Brute chortled taking out two sais.

 _ **Butch's pov**_

While the girls where fighting Butch was cutting the ropes that tied his hands with a shuriken.

 _This is crazy I am never trusting a pretty girl again_ thought Butch dissapointed.

Butch finally freed his hands, and ran out of the alley, where he saw a motorcycle.

 _How lucky just what I needed_ Butch thought

He was about to get on it when he almost got hit on the head with a flying dagger.

"Your not going to get away that easy",Brute said with a psycho grin gripping another dagger.

Then Butch saw Brute was knocked out by the person in black.

"Hey you! are you okay?", the person in black asked.

"Yeah! who are you... I mean don't get any closer or ill..." Butch stammered.

The person didn't obey, and kept walking towards him.

Butch got on the motorcycle.

"I said don't get any closer didn't you hear me?" Butch yelled in anger.

"Yes, I did", the person said hitting Butch on the head with a nunchuck.

"Never touch my motorcycle again", he heard the person say then everything went black.

 ** _Bubbles pov_**

After leaving my sisters I decided to look for Boomer and so I asked the hotel personnel about him.

They told me Boomer went on a tourist trip towards the waterfalls .

I set off towards the waterfalls, and there I turned on my the tracking device

I was walking trying to get a signal when something caught my attention.

I saw Boomer been treathened by some men, and a girl who was about to hit him,

 _It's Brat! this means trouble Bubbles thought_

Bubbles shoot an arrow between Boomer and Brat.

Bubbles then came out, and surprised the girl.

"oh its only a powderpuff", said Brat making a face of disgust.

"What you're not happy to see me?", asked Bubbles with fake hurt.

"Of course not! you and the other powderpuffs always ruin my job", said Brat angrily

"it's powerpuffs you powerjunk", said Bubbles with a grin.

"I know airhead. It's hot I'm going to take out this wig", said Brat exasperated

"What! you were wearing a wig?", asked Boomer surprised

"Shut it blondie", said Brat annoyed.

"Hey you are blond too", said Boomer defensively.

Bubbles giggled, and thought the boy was quite funny.

"Enough humour, and more business you want blondie you have to fight", said Brat with a grin

"As you please" said Bubbles taking out her laso.

"C'mere blondie", said Brat taking out two daggers.

 _ **Boomer's pov**_

While the girls where fighting Boomer was looking at how they fought.

 _oh right he tought I better get away from here before it gets worse,_

 _Brick and Butch wouldnt belive me if i told them what happened he tought_

Then he saw the person in black being defeated, and saw Brat walking towards him ready to kill him.

Suddendly, there was a lot of smoke somebody had thrown a smoke bomb.

Brat was coughing and seemed disoriented.

Boomer then felt someone pulling his hand. It was the person in black.

"C'mon hurry up we have to get out of here before the smoke dissappears", the person said in a hurry

And so boomer set off with the mysterious person.

 _ **No ones pov**_

In desolated quiet street in Hawaii.

The sun was setting down leaving a beautiful orange hue in the sky.

There was a group of six people standing in that desolated street.

Three boys, and three mysterious people in black.

One of the boys, the leader, broke the silence.

"I know you guys saved us,and all and we are very thankful, but who the hell are you?"He asked looking at the black figures.

"Yeah, and why are you dressed like that?", asked the blond boy.

"And why does my head hurt so much?", the raven head asked touching a bump on his head.

"Okay, okay one question at the time", said the one with the red boken.

"We are the powerpuffs", said the one with the dark green nunchucks.

"We are a group of secret agents that keep everyone safe behind the shadows", said the one wth a blue belt.

"Cool like ninjas or spies", said the blond guy gawking.

"Well sort off...", replied the one with the blue belt.

"I am agent A,this one here is agent G, and that one polishing the shuriken is agent O", the one with the boken stated.

"I get it now why you are dressed like that, and all, but could you explain us why you are here?" inquired the red headed young man.

"Well this isn't a safe place to talk, but we can tell you when we leave Hawaii and...",said agent A.

"Woah! woah! woah I'm not going anywhere with these people until they tells us what is wrong", said the raven headed guy.

"Butch!", said the red head.

Hey! I don't trust these people what if this is a trap?", the raven head responded.

"No, is not they saved us", the blonde guy pointed out.

"Boomer is right, if they wanted they would have killed us already",the red head reasoned.

"I dont care!, anyways nobody has explained why my head hurts, and you can't force me to follow you", the raven head stated pointing at them.

"Butch please",the leader pleaded.

"I said no Brick!", yelled an angry Butch.

Suddendly, everyone heard a thump, and Butch fell to the ground unconscious with a thud.

They saw Agent O with an annoyed look gripping the nunchucks.

"There you have your answer", said agent O to an unconscious Butch.

Agent A and G looked surprised.

Boomer and Brick were perplexed.

"What? he made me lose my patience, and he was being a pain", said Agent O annoyed.

"Okay now that this is settled lets head to the hotel, and then to the airport" said agent A.

All right everyone said in unison

"Is he going to be okay?", asked Boomer a little worried about his brother.

"Yeah! don't worry agent O didn't apply enough force to kill him", said agent G nonchalantly.

"Ok", said Boomer still concerned.

Agent O rode on the motorcycle, while the rest rode with an unconscious Butch on a black van.

Too bad they didnt see three figures looking at them disappear on the distance.

 _To be continued..._

 **Dundundun... Will the agents accomplish their mission, and take the boys safely back to Townsville?**

 **Who were those mysterious figures?**

 **Read and find out.**


	5. Chapter 5:Bad News and the Silver Iris

**Chapter 5 Bad News, and the Silver Iris**

 **Okay here is my fifth it!  
**

 **I do not own the powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon they belong to Craig McCracken**

 _ **No one's pov**_

In an office of a secret agency, hidden under an old building,

There stood three boys, and three agents waiting.

They had arrived an hour ago from Hawaii on a private jet

It was now 8 'o clock pm.

There was a silence in the room that no one dared to break.

Brick was playing on his phone.

Boomer was looking around the room at all the medals,awards, and pictures on the walls.

Butch was tapping his foot, and looking at the three figures in black that were standing as stiff as statues.

To Butch they looked like those quiet royal guards with those funny looking hats you see in England.

Soon a lady around her 50's entered the room wearing a navy blue uniform, and black heels.

The lady had sky blue eyes, and short black hair.

The agents saluted her soldier like,so the boys thought she might be an important person, and will clear their doubts.

"Hello, Good Evening", greeted the lady politely.

"My name is Sophia Kean,but everyone calls me Ms Kean;Nice to meet you gentlemen? said the lady smiling.

"Nice to meet you too", said Brick shaking hands.

"Would you like some coffee or tea or maybe snacks?", asked Ms Kean.

"Yeah I'm so hungry I would eat a whole cow!" exclaimed Boomer.

"Look lady I don't care about formalities just tell us why we are here!", said Butch desperate.

"Don't mind him Ms Kean, but could you please explain us the situation",Brick asked.

"Okay as you know we are a secret agency that solves crimes,protects witnesses and catches dangerous criminals",Ms Kean stated looking at the boys.

"We are named Silver Iris",Ms Kean said

"A few hours ago you were attacked",Ms Kean pointed out.

"Yeah we were attacked by some crazy girls", said Boomer remembering what happened.

"Yes they are the powerpunks a dangerous group of assasins.I dont know how to say this but...",Ms Kean struggled to continue.

"Out with it already lady" Butch demanded impatiently.

"Butch don't be so rude", scolded Brick.

"Well your father fell victim of a crime", Ms Kean said with a sad look.

"What?", the three said in unison.

"Your father was shot yesterday in his lab, but we still don't know who did it,

We think it was because of an important discovery...",Ms Kean said.

"What happened to him is he okay?", asked Brick worried.

"He is okay, but in a critical condition", Ms Kean said with a pitiful face.

"The media think he is dead, and that way they won't mess with investigation to keep him safe",Ms Kean stated.

"I feel bad for asking this ,but could you pretend your dad is dead infront of the media?", Ms Kean asked.

"I knew something was wrong" said Brick sadly.

"Ms Kean can we go see our father", pleaded Boomer

"I'm afraid you cannot see him now", said Ms Kean with a frown.

"Why not?", asked Butch angry.

"We have to keep him, and you safe, so for now is better if you stay safe inside the agency", Ms Keen said calmly.

"What I don't want to stay here while dad is dying", said Butch desperate.

"I know how you feel, but is better if you stay here and away from the public for some days;

Agents A,G and O will be in charge of taking care of you",Ms Kean said reassuring.

The boys suddendly remmembered the agents were still there.

"Agents have you already introduced yourselves to the boys?", inquired Ms Kean.

"Not properly", replied Agent A.

"Not really" said Agent G.

"What a pain" sighed Agent O.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

In an abandoned warehouse in the commercial area of Hawaii.

There were three girls waiting.

The warehouse was totally dark except for the moonlight that entered through a broken window,

where the girls stood.

The eldest one with long copper red hair was thinking of what happened.

The one with black pixie cut hair was laying on the ground listening to music.

The youngest one with dusty blond hair was writing on a notepad.

Then a deep voice coming from the shadows startled the girls.

Hello, girls so you are here to bring good news right? asked the voice.

"..."

"I said you came with good news right?", the voice sounded impatient.

"Um we couln't accomplish the job because the powerpuffs arrived",Berserk responded.

"You mean to tell me a bunch of goodie goodies beat you, and my men", the voice asked amused.

"Well they caught us by surprise", Brute pointed out.

"So? you had like twenty trained men with you",the voice said angry..

"Yes,but those powderpuffs always find a way to win, besides your men sucked", Brat defended.

" I can't belive it, I'm surrounded by idiots",the voice said frustrated.

"..."

"Alright I will give you girls a second chance,but if you fail you know what will happen" the voice said menacing.

"I really need you to bring those boys alive because they are the key to my plan"the voice stated.

"Ok, we assure you we won't fail this time", Berserk said confidently.

"You better not because I'm not some kind of saint that gives away chances",the voice said with a chuckle.

"Remember what happens to the ones the betray or fail me", the voice said laughing after seeing their pale faces.

"Ta-ta girls" the voice said with a long hysterical cackle that faded away.

The girls finally sighed after the owner of the voice left.

"Oookaay the boss has some issues"Brat said while twirling her finger indicating crazyness.

"Yes, but the boss pays us, and we don't want to mess with him? or her?",Brute said.

"We never have seen his or her face, but we know it's a person not to mess with", Berserk said, and the others nodded.

"So what is next red?", inquired Brute.

"Well, we have to go to Townsville, and plan what to do there",Berserk said.

"Okay so Townsville it is", Brat said as she got up and followed the girls.

The three powerpunks left the warehouse leaving only a complete silence, and the moonlight entering through a broken window.

 _To be continued..._

 **So, the boys finally know why they were rescued, and about their dad,**

 **But who is the mysterious person who wants them?**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it :).See ya next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6:Surprise and staying together?

**Chapter 6 Surprise and staying together?  
**

 **My sixth chapter**

 **Thanks so much for your reviews :) and so on with the chapter.**

 **I do not own the powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon they belong to Craig McCracken.**

 ** _Bricks pov_**

"Well .. I might as well start" said Agent A.

"Be my guest" said agent O.

Agent A just sighed.

Agent A took of the raccon like mask and introduced herself.

"My name is Blossom Anabel Utonium, but my codename is agent A as you already know" she said proudly.

 _"What agent A is a girl well that's a surprise", Brick thought_

"I will be in charge of the safety of Brick Christopher Jojo, and will accompany him for now on until this case is solved", said Blossom professionally.

"Sorry I will turn off my voice modifier",Blossom said turning off the device.

Brick heard her voice change from a deep,robotic voice to a normal voice

"Any questions?", asked Blossom

Brick was just looking at the red headed girl infront of him.

 _Woah I never seen a girl with beautiful pink eyes,thought Brick mesmerized by Blossom's beauty._

 _Her voice is so melodious too he thought_

"Hello earth to Brick", said Butch punching Brick on the shoulder.

"Yeah what?", I said angrily.

"I asked if you had any questions", said Blossom concerned.

"Uh no", I said embarrased touching the back of my head smiling.

"Are you okay? Do you want to eat something?", asked Blossom.

"No thanks!", I said blushing from embarrasment.

"Are you okay Bricky? want me to make you some warm cocoa?", whispered Butch mockingly.

"Shut up idiot", I whispered angrily

 _ **Boomers pov**_

While Butch was teasing Brick Agent G started to talk

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you",agent G said.

"You already said that dude" said Butch annoyed

I hit Butch on the head.

"Hey" Butch said

"Anyways as you know my codename is agent G", said the agent while taking off the cape and bandana from her mouth revealing beautiful golden blonde hair.

 _So agent G was also a girl who modified her voice..._

 _She was beautiful with her golden hair and beautiful baby blue eyes thought Boomer_

"My real name is Bubbles Gwendolyn Utonium and I will be taking care of Boomer Harry Jojo..so I think that...",

"Really!", I said excitedly.

"Yes", answered Bubbles smiling.

"woohoo",I cheered .

Butch facepalmed, Brick smiled,Blossom looked at me oddlly,Bubbles giggled a little, and Agent O glanced, but then continued playing with the nunchucks unconcerned.

Boomer realized what he just did and he felt very embarrased

"Hey blondie you hide excitement perfectly", Butch whispered

Boomer became even redder

"Leave him alone Butch", said Brick with a smile.

 ** _Butchs pov_**

Then it was agent O's turn for the introduction.

"Hey it's your turn", said the red chick.

"What a pain", agent O sighed.

 _Everything is a pain for this dude Butch thought._

"Bubbles just introduce me to them" Agent O said bored.

"No! you have to do it, just deal with it", said the red chick annoyed.

Okay... Sheesh ,well I hate introductions so I will just say it short. My name is Buttercup Olivia Utonium

and I will be taking care of Butch Jacob Jojo … there happy"agent O said looking at Blossom.

Blossom just rolled her eyes, and said "Buttercup you should be a little more...",

"Ha ha ha ha..." I was having a laughing fit.

Everyone stopped, and stared at Butch laughing like a maniac with confused faces.

"What's so funny?", asked Brick concerned.

"Its just... tha..that B..B..Buttercup is such a weird name for a guy", I said laughing, and catching my breath

Bubbles made a I feel sorry for you face

Boomer stared at Butch with an are you out of your mind face

Blossom just facepalmed, and

Brick rolled his eyes.

"What?", I asked after calming myself.

I looked at agent O who was shaking with rage, and had murderous eyes.

"Ooh", I murmured when I realized what was happening.

"You!", agent O yelled taking of the mask to reveal a beautiful girl with skin white as snow,short black hair as black as night ,eyes green as jade, and lips red as blood.

 _The dude is a dudette ,_

 _Oh no this crazy woman is going to kill me, but she is kind of cute I must admit I tought._

Buttercup was ready to hit him with her nunchucks when Ms Keen stopped her

"Okay, Okay thats enough for today", said Ms Kean a little nervous.

"Girls would you please take the boys to their rooms",Ms Kean said.

"Yes mam", said Blossom.

"I'm not going with this crazy violent woman anywhere" I said angrily pointing at Buttercup.

Buttercup just growled.

"See?" I said.

"I assure you nothing will happen Mr Jojo right Agent O?" Ms Kean said eyeing Buttercup.

"Yes mam", Butttercup mumbled.

"Okay of you go it's been an exhausting day, so you better rest because tommorrow will be a busy day, the same to you agents",Ms Kean said.

"Good night" Ms Kean said.

The tenagers left the office, and headed towards the elevators.

 _ **No ones pov**_  
Six teenagers were walking through a hall silently looking for a room.

"Mmm... so where are we going to stay", asked Boomer curious.

"Oh you are going to stay with us",answered Bubbles.

"What?", said Brick

"Yes we have to stay with you to protect you", answered Blossom confidently.

"Wait! so you are telling me I have to stay with this thing for a whole night", asked Butch bewildered pointing at Butttercup.

Buttercup just growled and said "the feeling is mutual", with a smirk.

Brick snorted,Bubbles smiled and Boomer couldn't help laughing.

"Buttercup that's no way of treating a client" said Blossom half smiling.

Buttercup clicked her tongue and whispered.. "sorry".

"Wait what is that I can't hear you?", said Butch smirking

I SAID...Buttercup yelled

"Buttercup!", scolded Blossom

"I'm sorry for knocking you out two times,almost three times, and for thinking you are an idiot" Buttercup said annoyed.

"I forgive you hey... you think I am an idiot", Butch said mad.

"You are.. ",whispered Boomer.

"What was that?" said Butch angry.

"Nothing", Boomer smiled and Bubbles just giggled.

"This Buttercup chick is crazy", Butch commented to Brick.

"I think she is exactly like you,and she's funny", replied Boomer.

"Nobody asked you blondie", Butch barked.

"Dont call me Blondie..or ill..",Boomer said mad.

"Okay, boys we are here", Blossom said interrupting them.

The teenagers entered the apartment.

It had a big living room with a plasma TV to play videogames or just watch movies,a stereo,a comfy dark brown couch,and

a kitchen could be seen at the back. There was a bathroom and a metallic spiral stair that lead to three rooms above, and a studio.

"I think I will go take a shower", Butch said walking towards the bathroom.

"Hmm I will look at the collection of books", said Brick thoughtfully.

"I'm hungry I will look for some snacks" said boomer running towards the kitchen.

The girls stayed in the living room

"Well girls it's time for work", Bubbles said.

 _ **Bubbles pov**_  
I went upstairs towards my room while Boomer went to the kitchen.I needed to take a bath.

The water felt great when it touched my skin, and the shampoo smelled delicious.

I dried myself and put on some sky blue pjs with some yellow chickens and a chick with sunglasses that said "I tweeted before it was cool".I got out of the bathroom and

brushed my hair when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in", I said

"Excuse me", Boomer said

"No problem this is your room too" I said smiling.

"Oh yeah", he said

"You should take a bath" I said.

"What do I smell that bad",Boomer said jokingly.

No, but it will help you feel better" I said.

"Yeah you're right" Boomer agreed.

"The clothes are in that dresser over there" I said pointing

"Do you girls live here?" Boomer asked.

"No, we live in the suburbs, but when on mission we do stay in the agency , but in a smaller apartment", I said.

"Uh okay I will take a bath then" Boomer said walking towards the bathroom.

"Suit yourself I will be going dowstairs to help Buttercup prepare dinner,Bye" I said cheerfully.

 _ **Buttercups pov**_  
After that boy went to take a shower I followed the blonde guy into the kitchen.

He was rummaging through the cabinets when he noticed me and said "Hey"

"Hey" I said.

"Did you find anything edible?",I asked.

"No only cans of tomato sauce"he said with a frown.

"Well if you find pasta, and meat I can make you guys spaghetti" I said smiling.

"Really! then I will look for it", he said cheered up.

 _Later...  
_

"Here it is pasta and meat", he told me.

"You can go rest a little bit if you want" I told him.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?",he asked.

"It's okay I know my way in the kitchen",I said reassuring.

"See you later then",he said waving.

 _"Okay so here we have pasta,tomato sauce,meat ,I'm just missing some seasoning_ Buttercup thought.

Suddendly someone slammed the kitchen door, and started rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey yo ! is there any beer?", Butch asked.

"No! alcohol is prohibited inside the facilities", I said annoyed.

"Oh you are so boring..Hey what are you doing?", Butch asked interested.

"Making dinner..duh", I said obviously.

I know duh..I'm asking what kind of food you are making",he said a little pissed.

"Oh your making spaghetti, I love it,Can I help you? he asked

I looked at him oddly.

"What? I'm not that clueless on the kitchen",he said defensively.

"Is not that I thought you didn't want to be near a crazy woman" I stated.

"C'mon forget about it and lets work together, okay" he said smiling

"Okay" I said with some doubt.

 _Minutes later_...

Buttercup had spaghetti sauce on her cheek, and Butch had it all over his face.

"Stop wasting the food", I commanded.

"It was your fault", he said angrily.

"Yeah because you almost burnt dinner" I said angrily.

"I wouldn't have done it if you where a better teacher",Butch retorted defensively.

"You sir are a pain in the butt", I said impatiently.

"And you are a stubborn mule", he said angry.

"Idiot", I said growing angry.

"Butterbutt",he said smirking.

"Knucklehead",I retorted pissed off now.

"Tomboy", he retorted angry.

"Shut up already", I yelled.

"No! you shut up" He said throwing sauce at me,but I skipped it.

"What are you guys doing!", yelled Bubbles

I turned around, and saw a very pissed off little sister,

She had spaghetti sauce all over her face,and a meat ball on her hair.

"and I just washed my hair", she said stomping away angrily.

Blossom and Brick came running after seeing a very pissed off Bubbles.

 ** _Blossom's Pov_**  
After watching Bubbles go upstairs, and Buttercup go into the kitchen.I called dad to tell him how everything went.

Then I went to see Brick at the bookshelf.

"Hey how are you? do you like to read?", I asked awkawrdly.

"Fine" Brick said.

"Yes, I love to read", he said.

"What is your favorite book", he asked me.

"Pride and Prejudice", I said

"Wow that's a good book", he said

"Did you read 50 shades of gray?", he asked

"No" I said

"Wow you're the first girl who has told me no", he said surprised.

"It didn't really catch my attention" I shrugged.

"Did you read the hunger games books, and watch the movies?"I asked

"of course" he said.

"Oh my god your converstion is so boring", Butch said interrupting.

"Weren't you taking a shower? Brick asked eyeing Butch

Butch scoffed "Yes I took it,then came here to watch TV, and heard your boring conversation,

"I will go see what's in the kitchen", he said and left.

Brick rolled his eyes"I swear sometimes he makes me wish he wasn't my brother".

"Hey Blossom where is the bathroom?" asked Boomer.

"It's upstairs Bubbles is up too you can ask her", I said smiling.

"ok", he said.

"Well I think the same sometimes with Buttercup"I told Brick.

"Anyways, do you girls do anything else besides fighting bad guys? Brick asked.

"Well... we do go to Townsville High, and have a house in the suburbs we have an almost normal life" I said.

"How did you end up working here then? he asked curiously.

"We saved Ms Kean once in middle school, she saw our potential, and the rest is history", I stated remembering.

"Wow so you've been at it since middle school", he said surprised.

"Exactly", I said.

"And you?", I asked curious.

"Well, we also go to highschool, but to a boarding school named Willow Woods Institute, and we live in a mansion a normal life", he said sarcastically.

"Wow you go to Willow Woods? my dad works there as a science teacher", I said surprised.

"Oh yeah! it's Mr Utonium he is a great teacher, but Butch always makes him yell" Brick said.

"Yeah dad is a little strict, but he is a great father, and teacher" I said proudly.

"Yeah", he said a little sad.

"Sorry about your father", I said apologetically.

"It's okay he is a strong man"he said smiling.

Suddendly they heard Bubbles yell, and stomp out of the kitchen furious

"What happened?", Brick looked after Bubbles quizzically.

"I don't know lets find out", I said

We went into the kitchen and it looked like a tornado had just struck.

BUTTERCUP,BUTCH both reds yelled in unison.

 _To be continued..._

 **Okay so the boys and girls finally know each other.**

 **Now that they wil live together how will they behave?,specially the greens O.o**

 **Poor Bubbles they ruined her hair :'(**

 **Thanks again for your reviews :D**

 **See ya next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7:Sweet Dreams

**My 7th chapter finally -.-'**

 **Sorry dear readers if I took longer to post :( but I started to correct some things in my**

 **story that I didn't like well mostly grammar mistakes o-o  
**

 **Okay,okay c: I was also caught up reading a fanfic I stumbled upon that I really liked :D**

 **It's about the powerpuffs and is called _"Misconceptions" by Sandstorm3D._**

 **It's kind of long,but don't let that scare you, it's worth reading it all trust me ;)  
**

 **So if you want to take a look at it I defenitely reccomend it**

 **Okay enough chit chat an on with the story :D yay**

 **Chapter 7 : Sweet dreams**

After the greens cleaned the chaos they created in the kitchen, and Bubbles took another shower,everyone had a peaceful dinner.

It was midninght when the teens decided to go to sleep.

 _ **Reds pov**_

"Follow me Brick" Blossom called

Blossom lead Brick upstairs to a door in the middle of the hall.

Bubbles entered the door to the right while Buttercup went to door on the left.

"This is the room there are two beds, the bathroom is in the back if you want to take a shower",Blossom explained turning on the lights.

"I will take the bed near the window" Blossom said walking towards it.

"All right", Brick said stretching.

"I'm going to take a shower you can turn off the lights if you want" Blossom said

Brick turned off the lights, but turned on the TV to see what was on it.

Blossom came out a few minutes later wearing pink panther pajamas.

Blossom let her hair down and it reached her waist.

"Your hair is very long" Brick remarked looking at it.

"Yep it's a lot a work to maintain it healthy, and to hide it during missions" Blossom huffed.

"I imagine", Brick commented

Blossom then started to brush and blow dy her hair.

Brick continued to browse but there wasn't anything on TV

Blossom noticed Brick seemed dejected and lost in thinking.

"You can take a shower ", Blossom offered while brushing her hair.

"Yeah i need it", Brick said smelling himself.

When Brick got out of the shower Blossom was talking on the phone and when she was done.

Who where you talking with? Brick asked

"Ms Kean she called to make sure you were okay,and to remind me of tomorrow"Blossom said yawning

"Did she say anything about my dad?" Brick asked trying to sound neutral.

Blossom sat down in bed looking at the red orbed guy and said "She said you're dad is better but still at risk"

Brick nodded amd turned to hop into bed.

Suddendly Blossom stiffened and and got up.

"What was that did you hear it ", Blossom said

"What?",Brick said trying to hear

"A broken window" Blossom whispered

"I don't know I didn't hear anything", Brick said yawning.

"Okay I think I will go to sleep now", Blossom said getting on her bed

"Good night" Blossom said yawning with half a smile.

"Good night agent A" Brick said turning off the light and driffting into dreamland.

 _ **Greens pov**_

"Okay our room is on the left side" said Buttercup after biding goodnight to Blossom next door.

"C'mon hurry" yelled Buttercup impatiently at Butch

"All right I'm coming", said Butch running towards the girl.

In the room Buttercup turned on the lights to reveal a medium sized bedroom with a TV,two dressers,a closet,two beds,a window and a door which led to a bathroom.

"Oh there are two beds", Butch commented.

"Well of course you'd thought we would sleep togethe?r", she asked bewildered.

"No ,of course not", Butch said with disgust.

"Whatever I don't care... I will take the bed next to the window"Buttercup stated.

"Why?" asked Butch whining

" One because I want to, and two because my stuff is there" she said putting her bag on the bed.

"If you'll excuse me I have to take a bath"she said turning her back and walking to the bathroom.

"Yeah you need one" he said smirking and scrunching his nose.

"Ha ha very funny", Buttercup said sarcastically.

"Don't touch my stuff",she warned continuing towards the bathroom.

When Buttercup entered the bathroom Butch threw her stuff on the other bed, and then layed on the bed next to the window.

 _Nobody tells me what to do he thought_

Butch wondered what could possibly be seen from the window if they were supposed to be underground.

He looked through the window, and saw that the secret agency was like a shelter underground it reminded him of an ant colony.

He saw that they where in the fifth floor, but it was kind of dark he could barely see the ground below.

Five minutes later...

"Who told you can touch my stuff?..get out off my bed now", Buttercup yelled from across the room.

"Too bad you left so now this is my bed" Butch said reading a magazine.

"What?",Buttercup said bewildered.

"Sorry sweetums" Butch said smirking and continued to read.

Buttercup jumped on top of Butch like a hungry cat catching its prey.

"Get off my bed" she barked.

"No" Butch said turning her around so he was now on top of her.

"Maybe be if you kiss me,then I will give you back the bed", he said smirking leaning his face to Buttercup.

"I'd rather drown, be shot and be eaten by sharks", she said annoyed pushing Butch off who landed on the floor.

Buttercup moved to the other bed, and threw Butch's stuff at him.

"Hey be careful you can break something" he said angry looking if his ipod was damaged.

Well i hope i do break something... your head", she said smirking

"You are supposed to protect me not hurt me,Ms Kean said so" Butch said confident stucking out his tongue

Gosh... Buttercup whispered and she threw the remote control at Butch.

Butch managed to skip the object, but it went flying through the window and broke it.

Butch looked through the window but he couldn't see anything in the deep tunnel like agency

"Well that remote control is history",Butch chuckled turning around to get in bed.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Butch asked looking at Buttercup.

Buttercup ignored Butch, got into her bed pulled the covers, and turned her back on Butch,

"Good night Mr Jojo " she said and turned off the lights.

Hey! Buttercup can you do something so i can fall asleep? like tell me a story, or a good night kiss maybe? He whispered looking at her back.

Couldnt tihis man be more annoying Buttercup thought looking at the clock that said 12:50 am

"Yes i will do something" Buttercup turned around smiling walking towards Butch's bed.

"Really?" he asked caught by surprise as Buttercup got close to his face.

"Use my nunchucks on you again" she said evily.

"No, thanks good night", said Butch scared turning his back to Buttercup.

Buttercup got back in bed grinned then fell asleep clutching her nunchucks.

 _ **Blues pov**_

"Ooh man this bed is so comfy", Boomer commented collapsing into bed tired

"I know" Bubbles said collapsing into bed

"Yeap" Boomer answered taking the remote.

After minutes of browsing through the channels

"Meh everything is boring-", Boomer yawned

"Not even a good movie or cartoons", Bubbles said with tired eyes

"I'm pretty tired which bed do you want to take?", Bubbles asked

"Any will be allright", Boomer said looking through more channels then turning off the tv.

"Then I will get the one near the window", Bubbles said as she put a picture frame on the nightstand next to bed

"Is that your dad?", Boomer said curiously looking at the familiar looking professor.

"Yep he is and there is Blossom,Buttercup,Angel and me", she said

"Angel?",Boomer asked confused

"Yeah he is my dog a german shepherd i love him very much" Bubbles said smiling.

"oh i have husky named Ella she very energetic" Boomer said

"Cool Angel sometimes comes with us on missions i will present him to you one day" Bubbles said getting comfortable in bed.

"Yeah and will present you Ella too" Boomer said taking his blanket.

"I think we should sleep 'cause tommorrow is gonna be a looong day", Bubbles said yawning

"Yeah am pretty tired",Boomer said yawning

"Its already 12:45", Bubbles gasped

"Good night",Bubbles said

"Good night", Boomer mumbled

Bubbles turned off the light and both blues fell instantly asleep.

 _To be continued..._

 **Okay so now the boys and girls can finally take a break after their busy,busy day.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't have action but that will come in later chapters when**

 **more information is revealed about the incident :D**

 **What will happen with the boys now that they are "safe" ,well lets find out in the next chapters**

 **See ya ;).**


	8. Chapter8:Getting used and Change of plan

**Chapter 8 wohoo :D**

 **Okay I hope there aren't too many grammar mistakes  
**

 **I will try to make the chapters longer by making it from different characters points of view**

 **This chapter will be from the reds pov**

 **Chapter 8:Getting used and Change of plans**

 _ **Bricks Pov**_

The next morning Brick was having breakfast with his brothers, and two of the girls.

The green clad girl was nowhere to be seen, maybe she was still asleep who knows and Brick didn't really care.

The only thing he wanted was to see Ms Kean, and to know what will happen to him and his brothers.

Classes start in a week, and were they just going to walk there with a bunch of wackos in their backs dressed in black and armed?

No way that will be absurd and will get them too much attention!

That would be a pain with all the blabbermouth idiots at school.

 _I hope my lazy brothers hurry gobbling their breakfast,specially Butch who barely started eating as usual_ Brick thought

Brick shifted his gaze from his brothers to the girls who had already finished, and were ready to go.

Blossom was standing by the sink wearing a navy blue uniform,which consisted of a pencil skirt a little below her knees,a navy blue blazer and black heels.

She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail with a red ribbon.

Bleu girl was wearing the same uniform as her sister, except that she was wearing her hair down with a blue headband.

Brick shifted his gaze back to his brothers

Boomer was eating pancakes, but would ocasionally stop almost falling asleep with a piece of pancake on his mouth.

 _Idiot_ Briick thought

Boomer was wearing a dark blue polo shirt, black jeans, and bed hair totally opposed to the girls formal and impeccable attire.

Brick was wearing a plaid button up shirt,black jeans and his red beanie. _Well at least I brushed my hair_ he thought.

Butch was wearing ripped deninm shorts,a dark green muscle shirt and a black beanie, he looked worse than Boomer.

"All right guys after finishing breakfast we'll be going to meet Ms Kean" announced the pink eyed girl

"Good, because I want to stretch my legs" Boomer said yawning rather loudly

"Lazybum", Butch replied smirking

Boomer just sent Butch an icy glare, but then continued with his pancakes.

"Blossom we will be meeting Ms Kean at her office,right? asked the blue girl

 _what was her name bubbles Bubbley,...gum or something like that..Meh I don't remember..._ Brick struggled to remember.

"Yes Bubbles" Blosssom replied smiling

"I hope we can get out of this place soon" Butch said while munching on some bacon.

it was kind of disturbing... forget it was disgusting. _My dear brother's manners aren't the best when eating_ Brick thought while eyeing Butch

"Butch how many times do I have to tell you, dont talk while you chew" Brick told him annoyed

"What? give me a break gingerman I'm starving",Butch said annoyed spitting bits of bacon while talking.

"Okay ", Bubbles said eyeing Butch

"Hey, where is the green girl?",Butch said looking around for the she-devil

"I didn't see her in the room when i woke up" Butch said puzzled.

"You mean Buttercup?", Boomer chirped

Right at that time Buttercup came into the kitchen wearing the same navy blue uniform as her sisters except that she was wearing pants and combat boots.

"Speaking of the devil" Butch whispered lazily at his brothers.

"Are you guys finished?" Buttercup asked impatiently.

"We need to go, Ms Kean just called, and we need to be in her office in five minutes" greengirl said

Okay Brick had to admit. He was thinking the greengirl would be the last to be ready from the trio.

Brick guessed it was because of discipline at the place

"Ah ok"said Blossom panicking ushering everyone out.

 _At the control room_

"Good morning boys,Did you rest well?" Ms Kean asked smiling

"Yeah" said Boomer stretching

"Good to hear" said the blue eyed woman

 _She kind of has a mother like aura even though she is sort of a boss here._ Brick thought

"Today we'll be showing you the facilities, and you'll be meeting other staff members",she said smiling

"Then we'll explain you what you will do these days",the Ms Kean said.

"Wait! does that mean we'll be staying here for some time?" Brick asked bewildered.

Ms Kean looked kindly at Brick and replied " Yes until we are sure about your safety you'll stay here"

"So follow me" she said walking towards the double doors.

Ms Kean led the group to a large room where there were many people surprisingly their age

Some were wearing the same uniform as the girls,others were wearing navy blue bottoms and a white shirt,others were wearing black suits just like the ones the girls had worn when they recued the boys.

Everybody seemed busy

Some people were on computers typing,others looking through monitors.

Others were running around like chickens with piles of papers,while others where talking and some seemed ready to be sent on a mission.

"Good morning everyone" Ms Kean cleared her throat.

Everyone stopped what they were doing at once, and looked at Ms Kean and the boys.

"As you know we have a very important mission in our hands ,mission 101" she said sternly

Everyone nodded and looked at at the boys

Brick had to admit he felt uncomfortable been looked at by so many eyes.

"This are Brick,Butch and Boomer Jojo, and we will be protecting them for now on" Ms Kean stated.

"Agents A,G and O will be in charge of their safety" she said pointing at the girls.

"I expect everyone to work together so we can solve this case, and find the culprit or culprtis soon" Ms Kean said beaming.

"Thank you for listening you may keep working" she said turning around to face us.

Everyone saluted and went back to work at once.

"Girls I'll leave the boys to you I need to leave for a meeting,show the boys around,please,

See you later boys", the lady said waving leaving a small echo when closing the door.

The girls took the boys to the cafeteria/lounge looking place

There were like 20 or so large white round tables and a few black couches in the corners

The girls presented the boys to some agents

Brick honestly wasn't paying attention because he had too many things in his mind.

Brick was lost in his thoughts when a brown haired girl waving, and yelling like a maniac caught his attention.

"Girls come over here" yelled the brown haired girl sitting at a round table at the other end of the cafeteria

The girls walked towards their friend and introduced her to the boys

Robin this are the new boys we have to protect from mission 101" Blossom stated

Robin was wearing the same uniform as the girls,and her electric blue eyes widened in realization

"You mean they are the Jojo brothers" she exclaimed bewildered.

"That's right babe" Butch threw her a supposed flirty grin, but he looked more like a total doofus to Brick

Buttercup seemed to agree since she snorted beside him.

"Hey! what are you girls doing with out me" a masculine voice was heard

A boy with chocolate brown hair,honey brown eyes and a few freckles came jogging and startled Buttercup

"Oh hey dude" Buttercup fist bumped the guy.

"This is Brick the red haired guy" Butttercup said and Brick nodded towards the saw the guy was wearing the same uniform but for males so he guessed he had the same rank as the girls.

"This is Boomer" Buttercup said while Boomer waved awkawrdly.

"and the doofus here is Butch", she said as she pat Butch's back.

"Hey" Butch scowled

"Nice to meet you Brick,Butch and Boomer my name's Mitch Mitchelson or agent M,and this gorgeous girl here is Robin or agent R if you like", he said as he put an arm around the brown haired girl.

The brown haired girl punched Mitch's arm, and her face became red as a tomato

"Yeah nice to meet you" Butch said fist bumping the guy and shaking Robin's hand.

Then a ring was heard and Blossom took out a cellphone like device

"We have to meet Ms kean now" Blossom informed

"See you later Robin,Mitch" Bubbles waved

"Later lovebirds" Buttercup said smirking

 _At Ms Kean's Office_

Ms Kean was siting on her chair and next to her was John Utonium the girl's father.

Brick looked at the familiar professor after all he had him as a science teacher three years in a row

It was weird to think that they were now being protected by his daughters.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Blossom asked bewildered

"I was worried about you, and I need to tell you something important about the mission...".John replied

"Brick didn't like the face the man had and if he had to guess it meant bad news"

 _ **Blossom's Pov  
**_

 _An hour later_

Blossom and the rest of the group were walking towards a car while talking about the new plans

"So the reason why my dad was shot was because of a discovery?" Brick asked

"It seems so", Blossom said still remembering what her father told them.

"It seems that this discovery was revolutionary, so some people couldn't wait to get their hands on it" Buttercup added

"But we dont know what it is except your dad, and unfortunately he's unconscious" Bubbles said sad

"What we do know is that if the Powerpunks are involved then someone very powerful is behind it" Blossom added pondering

Who could be that person be,she honestly didn't know

"Do you boys know anything about what your dad was working on?" asked Bubbles with hope

"Well no duh if we knew we would have told you already" Butch replied annoyed.

"That's why we are heading to their mansion Bubbles, to look for clues and to stay there for a while"Blossom explained her sister reassuringly.

"Ok" Bubbles said looking brighter.

The group got into a black car except Buttercup who got on her motorcycle, and so they headed for the Jojo mansion.

It was now 8:00 pm and five hours had passed since Blossom and her sisters arrived at the mansion

Blossom was currently heading for the dinning would be making dinner and that made Blossom eager to eat .

Blossom arrived at the dinning room and saw everyone was already there.

"Good Evening", Blossom said courteously

"Good Evening Brick" responded sitting by his chair waiting for the food.

"oh Hey Blossom" Bubbles said smiling as she helped the servants set the table

Bubbles didn't care if she was a guest and that there were servants whose job was to set the table.

She didn't like to sit down and do nothing she was always wiling to help,and that's something Blossom admired in her little sister.

Blossom then looked at Boomer who was playing a game on his cellphone and then at Butch who looked bored with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Man, I'm hungry when is dinner gonna be ready", Butch said and as an answer to his prayers the servants and Buttercup came with an assorted variety of food.

The servants set a salad bowl,mashed potatos,meat loaf,soup and tea on the fruit as dessert.

Blossom eagerly took a small amount of everything and Bubbles didn't take meatloaf for obvious reasons

Buttercup then sat down and everyone started to eat happily

The friendly atmosphere was interrupted when someone rang the doorbell,

"I'll go see who it is ", Blossom said getting up walkiing to the main door

who could it be? Blossom wondered maybe it's Ms Kean or dad to tell us something they forgot to mention.

Blossom opened the door and was faced with an unfamiliar man who seemed to be about the same age as her dad

He had the classic widow peak harstyle that dracula sported,hipnotizing eyes as dark as night, and a beard that made his chin look pointy

Blossom just stood there looking at the man and wondering who he was.

"Good Evening sweety" the man said in an unsual gentle voice that startled Blossom.

"Good Evening" Blossom responded still trying to figure out who the man was

"My name is Him D, don't worry I'm the boys uncle", the man said beaming.

Blossom didn't understand the boys didn't mention they had an uncle, and according to the agency the boy's parents didn't have any siblings.

"Are you going to let me in? it's kind of chilly out here" the man said worried.

"Oh! yeah right sorry" Blossom said apologetically.

"My name is Anabelle,nice to meet you" Blossom said shaking hands

She wasn't sure if they could trust this man so she decided not to reveal her identity for now

"Oh Master Him! come here please, the boys are having dinner right now" one of the servants said leading the man towards the dinning room.

"Uncle Him?", Brick said with a confused and surprised face

"Hey there uncle what brought you here?",Boomer asked happy

"Well I came to visit my favorite nephews in the whole world", Him said with a grin

"But weren't you supposed to be in Japan for some business",Brick asked curiously.

"Well I was, but as soon as I heard what happened to you, and your dad I knew I had to be with you guys" Him said looking at the boys.

"Uncle, old man did you bring me something from Japan?",Butch asked smirking and Brick rolled his eyes.

"Sorry,Butch I din't have time", Him said apologetically

"Wait, he's your uncle? I didn't know you guys had an uncle" Buttercup asked puzzled

"Well, he isn't really our uncle, more like godfather and he is dad's friend and boss" Brick explained

"Wait he is Him as in the president and founder of Him Inc? Blossom asked amused.

She had heard of this man he founded HIM Inc. a company dedicated to research of viruses,epidemics and other health issues with the purpose of developing medicines or cures for certain diseases.

She had heard they also develop technology to enhance health, but she wasn't sure about that.

"Well, that's me indeed" Him said smiling.

"But enough about me, boys can you tell me about your situation, and what these fine ladies are doing here?" asked Him curious sending a wink at Bubbles.

The boys explained everything to their uncle from what happened in Hawaii to the girl's real identity to their dad's real condition.

Blossom had to admit she didn't feel comfortable with the boys revealing who they were, but if the boys trusted the man ...well she had to respect that trust.

Then she realized that Mr. Jojo worked for the Him, and that he must know what the boy's dad was working on

"Excuse me Mr Him"Blossom said interrupting the chatter which got her the boy's attention.

"Mr. Jojo works with you right? so would you care to tell us what he was working on?", Blossom asked eagerly

The man seemed to be surprised at first, but immediatly smiled.

"Well Moe was working in the research project to develop a cure for cancer" Him responded eyeing Blossom

"Why are you asking?" Him asked curious

"Well because we think that Mr. Jojo was attacked when he was about to reveal something important, and now that we know what he was working on so we have a clue on to where to start" Blossom said cheerful

"That's true maybe we could visit your labs, sir" Buttercup said glancing at Him

The man stiffened but then relaxed "Sorry girls but right now it can't be possible since we are working in something cofidential and we cant let people in", Him said apologetically

"Why not this is an important key for the investigation, and you can't possibly deny that..",Buttercup started to bicker

"Buttercup, it's okay we can't force Mr. Him to let us inside his company" Blossom said calmly eyeing her green sister who just humphed

"I aplologize,sir", Blossom said glancing at Him

"It's okay and please call me uncle Him,Sir sounds old" Him said grinning

"Well boys is time for me to leave and let you rest" Him said getting up

"But I promise I will visit you when I'm not too busy" Him said headind to the door

"Okay, but bring me something next time", Butch yelled at the man

"I will Butch ,Ta-ta boys and girls" the man said happily strutting to the door

Buttercup stared after the strutting man with a one eyebrow raised

"Okay that was weird who the hell struts out?"Buttercup said to Blossom and Bubbles

I don't know, but we will inform Ms Kean and we'll hopefully get a search warrant" Blossom whispered and her sisters nodded

"Hey yo! charlie's angels Butch" said getting the girls attention.

"I think you should go to sleep or you want to stay here alone?"Butch said smirking as he walked out of the dinning room

Blossom looked around and saw everybody had left except her sisters and Butch

"Turn off the lights after yourselves wil ya Boomer is a little obsessed over the whole "being green idea" and saving the planet" Butch said as he closed the door.

 _A week later  
_

Some days had passed since the girls arrived at the mansion,, and they were getting along pretty well with the exception of the greens who didn't talk much to eachother and it was hard since they had to be together24/7.

Him had gone to his friend's fake funeral,but they haven't heard from the man since then, and Ms. Kean was stil trying to get a search warrant.

The day after arriving at the mansion the girls accompanied the boys to a press conference

Blossom felt kind of bad for the boys because they had to fake their dad's death infront of the cameras.

They even had a fake funeral, and they now had to go back to the routine of school.

Fortunately,two days ago the boys were allowed to see their father which seemed to cheer their moods.

Their dad was still unconscious but at least they had a chance to see him.

Ms Kean had informed Blossom that as soon as they got a search warrant on Him's labs ,she will inform her.

She also told Blossom that they will be attending the same school as the boys.

Blossom felt okay with it but her sisters were a bit dissapointed since they wouldn't be able to see their friends Mitch and Robin at school anymore, but at least they could still see them at the agency.

Right now the Blossom was waiting for her sisters in her room

She was getting ready to go to their new school tomorrow and the boys were also ready for going back.

Blossom told her sisters to gather in her room at the Jojo mansion to check out the school's information like the classes,dresscode,rules,clubs etc because Blossom was like that and thought they should be prepared.

"Lets see girls what should we read first", Blossom asked once her sisters arrived

"I don't know but i hope i'm able to make new friends" Bubbles said excitedly

"Why didn't the boys move to our school" Buttercup groaned.

"Buttercup, because its easier to keep an eye on them at their school since its far, and has more security" Blossom stated matter-of-factly

Buttercup scoffed

"Lets see girls" Blossom mumbled browsing through the school's website.

Blossom had heard about Wilow Woods before since her father worked there

He even wanted to enroll them there,but then thought otherwise.

Blossom knew a lot of people wanted to enroll in that school, but it was expensive for normal people like her

"Oh the dresscode" Bubbles pointed at a picture with a bunch of students wearing uniforms interrupting Blossoms thoughts

Blossom clicked on it an the following appeared

 **Uniform:Clothing list and code**

 _The following items are supplied through the school and the cost is charged to parents._

 _ALL uniform clothing and replacements MUST be obtained through the school._

 _School black blazer or black vest._

 _School tie(dark grey)_

 _White polo shirt or white long sleeved shirt._

 _School's black cap(only worn on special ocassions)_

 _P.E. Singlet in school colors(summer and winter)_

 _Black socks._

 _Plaid grey and black skirt(girls)_

 _Black pants(boys)_

 _The following items are to be brought from home at the beginning of the term:_

 _3\. pairs Pyjamas._

 _1\. Gray raincoat._

 _1\. pair swimming trunks._

 _1\. pair bedroom slipper._

 _Dress code_

 _Girls_

 _The skirt should be no more than four inches above the knee_

 _No hoodies,or sweatshirts._

 _Shoes can be of any kind as long as theiy're black(no sandals)._

 _Boys_

 _Black pants should not sag or be too tight._

 _Shoes of any kind as long as they are black(no sandals)_

"You got to be kidding me I have to wear a skirt, not even the agency makes me wear one", Buttercup said frustrated

"I think uniforms look kind of cute" Bubbles said

Buttercup sent her sister an are you serious? look

"Yeah and from what I read accessories aren't prohibted, so you can still add some of your style" Blossom stated trying convince her raven haired sister.

"I guess" Buttercup grunted

"Blossom lets see what activities or clubs they offer" Buttercup said eagerly forgetting about her anger instantly

Blossom looked for said information then clicked on it

 **Electives offered at Willow woods**

Visual arts

Arts and crafts

Hip-hop

Jazz

Ballet

Choir

Piano

Modern dance

Dance(different kinds of dance praticed)

Photography

Spanish

French

German

Japanese

Italian

Arabic

Portuguese

Chinese

Mechanics/Robotics

 **Clubs and extracurricular activivities(official)**

Math club

Debate club

Drama club

Science club

Poetry and Literature club

Soccer team

Basketball team

Wrestling

Baseball team

Football team

Volley ball team

Swimming team

Track

Cheerleading

 ***Seniors can take up to three electives depending on their credits**

 ***To join a team you have to audition first to get accepted**

"Wow since the three of us are seniors and we already have most credits we can take three electives" Blossom said happy.

"I will take visual arts,choir and japanese", Bubbles chimed

"Then I will take dance,german and robotics" Buttercup cheered

"I thought you didn't like the school" Blossom smirked at her temperamental little sister.

Hmm Buttercup scoffed and crossed her arms indignantly

"I will take photography,french and piano then" Blossom said

"The extracurricular activities you have to audition to get admitted ",Blossom frowned

After the girls looked at the rules and pictures of the facilities they were ready to sleep.

"Good night girls" Blossom yawned

"Good night" Buttercup and Bubbles said as they went to their own rooms and turned Blossom's light off.

 _ **Meanwhile ...**_

While everyone in Townsville was peacefully asleep,and you could hear some owls hooting in Townsville park,

The moonlight cast an eery light down on three figures dressed in black

Those three mysterious figures were outside the prision.

They stalked and crawled in the shadows with expertise,not being noticed by the guards.

"Okay girls lets split up", said a red haired girl

"Brat you will sneak in and steal the keys" Berserk commanded

"Brute you and I will wait for Brat at the entrance of the sector B" Berserk said.

Brute nooded and took out her katana.

"Brat keep your communicator on" Berserk told her sister.

"Gotcha" Brat replied leaving her sisters

 _Minutes later_

"Berserk I have the keys" said Brat's voice through a communicator.

"Okay, come and join me at the sector entrance" Berserk answered

"Did she succeed? asked Brute looking around for any guards

"Yes she will be coming with the keys" Berserk smiked

The three girls where infront of a secured prision cell where five young men in orange attirestood.

The five men had greenish skin, and according to boss they were professional crooks that will do anything for money.

They were the gangreen gang known for stealing cars,robbing valuable stuff and selling it in the black market, and causing some fights.

"Well what do we have here?" said the leader of the gang smirking as light reflected in his shades

"Ask them what they want bossss" hissed the snake looking guy

"Yeah ask the brats what they want" said a short guy eyeing the girls caressing a pocket knife.

"Shut up I'm the one in charge I will ask the questions" the leader said mad.

"I suppose you're Ace, the leader" Berserk said eyeing the guy

"Yes,indeed" replied Ace smirking

"What could possibly have brought you fine ladies to visit us to our home sweet home" Ace said sarcastically while the others laughed.

"Look man we are not here to play happy family", Brute barked gripping Ace by the collar

"What my sister meant is that we are here with a proposal" said Brat shaking off Brute's hold on the guy

"What are you here to propose marriage?" asked the big man with mopped orange hair and an eyepatch laughing .

"Ha ha no! hate to break it to you but you're not my type" Brute said smirking

The guy's smirk turned into an angry frown.

"All right we are here to let you out of jail" Berserk said smiling

The five men stood up and listened to the girls with newfound interest.

"Of course you have to do something for boss to show your gratitude" Brat stated

"And what is that" Ace asked interested.

"You'll need to accompany us and find out", Brute smirked twirling the keys on her hand.

The menhuddled together and started to dicuss.

"Okay,we agree get us out of this rat hole" Ace said convinced and the girls smirked.

That night five dangerous convicts escaped Townsville penitenciary.

 _To be continued..._

 **Okay So I tried to make the chapter longer and I hope you liked it :D**

 **So what wil happen now that the ganng green gang is ou? =s**

 **What will happen to the puffs in their new school?**

 **See ya next chapter and don't forget to review :)**


	9. Chapter 9:A tour through Willow Woods

**Chapter 9: A tour through Willow Woods**

 ** _No ones pov_**  
In the peaceful morning in Townsville the sun was shining, and people were awake ready for work or to go to school.  
The city was busy with all the cars,buses,taxis,bicycles or pedestrians starting another normal day.  
An elegant black limousine was riding through Townsville, and heading towards the far east end of town.  
Inside the limousine were six teenagers.  
Blossom was sitting in the middle reading the newspaper the front page informed that apparently five criminals had escaped Townsville's prision last night in a mysterious way.  
Bubbles was sitting to the right side of Blossom looking through the window feeling the cool morning breeze, humming a song.  
Buttercup was sitting to the left side of Blossom listening to her ipod, and silently looking outside through the closed window.  
Facing the girls were their respective counterparts.  
Brick was sitting down texting some of his friends since this was the first day of class after summer vacations and he needed to catch up.  
Boomer was looking through the window, and once in a while, would take a glance at the blond girl across from him.  
Butch on the other hand was totally oblivious of the the world around him due to him listening to loud rock music on his Ipod,and moving his head to the beat.

The boys were wearing the uniform from Willow Woods Institute which consisted of black pants,a white shirt,dark gray tie and a black blazer or vest.  
The girls weren't wearing the uniform at the time since today they will recieve it at school  
Blossom was wearing a knee length pink skirt, a white long sleeved shirt with the Eiffel Tower on it,black flats and her hair was down and curled with some glasses _*See hair and outfit on my bio_  
Bubbles was wearing light blue capris,a halter neck navy blue shirt,a white cardigan with black polka dots,silver sandals and her hair was iron flat _*see hair and outfit on my bio_  
Buttercup on the other hand was wearing black skinny jeans,a green top that said "I have nothing to wear",her favorite leather jacket and combat boots. She had cut her bangs and sported a messy bob cut. _*see hair and outfit on my bio_  
 _ **Buttercup's Pov**_  
After being awake reading information about the new school with her sisters, last night; Buttercup was now sitting down in an expensive limousine with her sisters and those boys.

Buttercup was bored since Blossom was too busy writing who knows what, and Bubbles on the other side was in her own little world.

Buttercup listened to her Ipod for a bit, but then turned it off, and opened the window to get a view.  
 _It's kind of stuffy here Buttercup thought_  
The raven haired girl wasn't very keen of tight closed spaces eventhough the limousine would be considered spacious to others.  
 _How I wish to ride my motorcycle right now and feel the wind in my face she thought._  
Buttercup looked outside and noticed they were now downtown were all the tall skyscrapers are located.  
They were stuck in traffic, and stopped infront of the park with the volcanoe, and observatory on top.  
 _I wonder who would live there Buttercup thought amused_  
Then she looked infront of her and saw the silly boy moving his head to the beat of his loud music.  
Buttercup rolled her eyes at him and thought he will end up deaf eventually.

She continued to look outside remembering what Ms Kean told them

 _***"Your story will be that you are exchange students from Canada, and that you're living with the boys because they are your host family and old friends", Ms kean said taking out fake profiles for the girls..._ ***  
Buttercup looked at her phone, and it showed 6:40 am.  
 _I can tolerate wearing an uniform,but I hate wearing skirts Buttercup sulked looking at the paper with the dress code again._  
 _20 minutes later..._  
Buttercup caught a glimpse of an old fashioned gray building on top of a low hill that had a tower to the west side of it.

Buttercup thought the ancient building had an eerie aura like those haunted mansions or castles she saw in movies.

She saw a tall black fence with black gates that said "Welcome to Willow Woods" with gold letters on the top.  
The limousine entered the school, and she saw the front part of school had a beautiful lawn,with those trees in the shape of wolves or other animals.

There was a well kept hedge along the road that lead to the main old gray building

Then saw a forest in the distance, there were roses and other flowers and decorative marble statues and fountains glistened in the morning.

 _Well of course it had to be fancy,the cream of society attended this school after all Buttercup thought._

Some students were sitting down by the trees or fountains and some were playing catch.

The limousine finally stopped at the main building and Buttercup thanked god for that.  
The six teenagers finally got out of the fancy car.

Buttercup saw the old styled building closely and gaped it didn't look that creepy now infact it kind of intrigued her.

A statue in the shape of the school's mascot, which was a wolf stood at the entrance. Buttercup looked up and noticed it was a three story building and also noticed that those things were the water from roof comes down were also in the shape of a wolf.(sorry I dont know how those things are called and I didn't want to say gargoyles :/).

"Serioulsy are these people obsessed with wolves", Buttercup muttered to her sister Blossom

"Well I read that the founder of this school Sir Nicolas Lupei was fond of wolves,in fact he had some as pets,and there is a sanctuary for wolves,

behind this school can you belive it?", Blossom said excited as she continued her lecture

 _Buttercup thought Why would they have wolves behind a place with so many people wouldn't it be dangerous for both the animals and people._

...Wolves represent intelligence,endurance and self-reliance so I think Mr Nicolas choose this animal because...Blossom continued excited

Buttercup was getting impatient since her nerdy older sister didn't seem to be stopping her speech anytime soon

"Ok, ok leader girl you don't have to tell me the entire human history", Buttercup said smirking to which Blossom scoffed and turned away.  
Buttercup looked infront facing an old white haired man with a grayish black moustache that was waiting in the front door.  
"Hello,Good morning and Welcome to Willow Woods Institute", the old man beamed.  
"My name is Henry Jones and I'm the principal of this school,nice to meet you young ladies", the man said politely  
"Nice to meet you too Mr. Jones", Blossom said shaking hands.

Buttercup smiled and shaked the man's hand.  
"My name is Anabel Little and this are my sisters Olivia Little and Gwendolyn Little", Blossom said introducing her sisters.  
"Nice to meet you girls,well we better get going,so you can get your uniforms and take a trip through the facilities", the man beamed.  
"This is going to be a looooong day",Buttercup murmured to herself.  
The six teenagers then followed the man into the building  
 ** _Bubbles pov_**  
After the man gave the girls the uniform, he told them to wait for him in the hallway infront of his office.  
The boys were also there waiting for the man.

Everything was quiet and Bubbles was fidgeting with her fingers when she heard high pitched voices.  
"Buutchie!", Three voices said .Bubbles couldn't help but cringe at the squeaky voices.  
Bubbles looked back and saw three young girls wearing a beige colored uniform.

 _They must be middle schoolers since they wear those colors,but what could middle schoolers be doing here she pondered._  
What caught Bubbles attention was that the girls were carrying old styled umbrellas.  
"Butch-san we been looking for you", the girls whined with high pitch voices as they started to pull Butch's arm.  
"I'm sorry Selene,Carrie and Stephanie but I'm a little busy", Butch said winking  
"But Butch-san you told us you would hang with us before school", a girl with light brown hair and amber colored eyes said.

She was wearing her hair in two pigtails with big pink ribbons and she had a pink lace choker on her neck and a fancy victorian pink umbrella.

"These girls are a little bit clingy",Blossom whispered, and Bubbles nodded eyeing the brown haired girl.  
Buttercup just rolled her eyes and showed a gagging sign to Bubbles,and Blossom  
Bubbles couldn't help but giggle at her elder sisters reaction.  
"Butchie come on", a girl with carrot colored hair and aqua blue eyes who was wearing her hair down with a lacy purple headband said.  
"Please show us your dance moves again", said the girl with platinum hair and grey eyes who was wearing her hair down with a black hat and a black choker on her.  
Bubbles recognized the girls choice of attire as _Lolitas_ after all some of her friends dressed like that.

She felt kind of sorry for Butch since the girls kept tugging at him.

His brothers however seemed unfaced since Brick was leaning against the wall with a bored expression and Boomer was standing next to Brick flipping a coin.

 _Maybe this happened quite often Bubbles thought._

Bubbles directed her gaze at her sisters

Blossom was looking at the young girls with a bewildered smile like they were some sort of weird specimen

Buttercup on the other hand looked bored and annoyed by the scene with her arms crossed murmurin something about... _a pain.._  
Finally Mr Jones came out of his office and saw the girls trying to dislocate one of Butch's arm  
"Girls! what are you doing in this building,go back to the middle school area and I suggest you go to class, before you get a tardy report!", Mr Jones scolded.  
The girls scrambled away at once  
"I'm starting to like gramps",Buttercup whispered to Blossom and Bubbles who nodded  
"Boys I suggest you go to class too,I will show the girls around the dorms, and school since they won't have class until tomorrow", Mr. Jones said eyeing the boys.  
"Yay", Buttercup said outloud without realizing  
Everyone looked at her with weird faces except Butch who was smirking at her.  
Bubbles let a small giggle escape since her stubborn sister looked red as a tomato.  
"Okay see you later girls", Brick said and the boys left.  
 _Minutes later..._  
Mr Jones took the girls first to the dorms

They walked to the southwest side of the school were a more modern looking building stood.

There were a few students outside and others were running to class. Jones opened the double doors and the girls saw a front desk, a pair of stairs and two elevators.  
Mr Jones introduced the girls to the building manager who gave them information and their room number.

The girls took the left staircase since the girls dorms were in that side.

They arrived to their room which was room 225. Bubbles entered first and saw it had three beds : a bunk bed and a bed near the window, there was a tv,two desks,a bathroom but with only a toilet, three dressers and a cabinet.  
"I claim the one by the window", Blossom said jumping on the bed before Bubbles and Buttercup realized what happened  
"Then I claim the top bed", Buttercup said climbing up smirking at Bubbles from the top.  
"Okay I will get the one on the bottom", Bubbles grumbled as she put her uniform on the bed and walked over to the closet.

She was always the last just because she was the youngest and it really annoyed her.  
"Wow, they already put our clothes in the closet", Bubbles exclaimed as she opened a closet getting her sisters attention.

Then she went to look out the window and saw it had a good view of the forest beyond the fence.

 _It would be great to paint such beautiful scenery Bubbles thought_  
Bubbles then heard a knock on the door, and ran to see who it was before Blossom did it.  
Bubbles opened the door "Yes.. " and was confused that nobody was there, but then she saw a box and picked it up  
"What's that?", Blossom asked curious walking towards Bubbles bed.  
Bubbles opened it and saw it had their bags and school supplies  
Bubbles got her stuff and after she and her sisters settled down the girls they were taken to the cafeteria.

 _At the cafeteria..._

"Wow!This cafeteria is bigger than the one in Townsville High", Buttercup exclaimed  
and Bubbles couldn't help to agree.

It was currently empty since it wasn't lunchtime yet.

The cafeteria had two floors the bottom floor had all the different kinds of food served there,and to Bubbles it kind of looked like a buffet

you could find different kinds of food from salads to chinese food, but only a few tables.

"Look Blossom they have vegetarian food!",Bubbles said excited as she looked at he assorted food infront of her.

Then the girls were lead to the second floor  
The second floor was the eating area there were many tables squared or round depending on the number of people who would eat.

Bubbles looked around the cafeteria fascinated until Mr Jones beckoned them to follow him.  
Then the girls were taken outside to see the facilities.

 _Three hours later..._

At the end of the tour it was already one o clock and Bubbles felt tired and very hungry

Bubbles was exhausted who would have thought a school could have so many facilities or rooms.

She couldn't deny she was fascinated by the school and her sisters did too.  
Buttercup was fascinated with the soccer,football fields and the courts and the school gym.  
Blossom adored the Science and Technology Building and the library.  
Bubbles however loved the language and performing arts building and fell in love with the garden.

Bubbles ate with her sisters in the cafeteria and then was taken to the office to make her schedule,and go over the rules and norms.  
Finally the girls were free to go at 4 o clock.  
Bubbles thanked god for that as she landed on her bed exhausted.

 _To be continued..._

 **Okay I know this chapter didn't have much interaction,but I just wanted to describe the school and**

 **set the background a little ;)**

 **I think the next chapter will deal with the girl's first day of class, but I will try to get the boys perspective too.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**

 **See ya :)**


End file.
